1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrically commutated motor having a data communication device.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
Electronically commutated motors which are also referred as brushless DC (“BLDC”) motors are widely used. For example, a heating, ventilating and air conditioning (“HVAC”) systems use electronically commutated motors. In an HVAC system, an electronically commutated motor (“ECM”) is operated in a particular operation mode. An ECM has a controller which controls the operation of the motor and stores data needed for such particular operation mode. The data can be transmitted from a programming device, for example, a computer, to program the controller. To this end, an ECM includes a data communication device.
The foregoing discussion in this section is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.